


Cherimoya

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Neville's trust is rewarded.





	Cherimoya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: ‘Any, any/any, blindfold.’ at [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). See end notes for relationship details.

Neville stepped out of the fireplace into Ginny's flat, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. Like him, she was dressed in Muggle clothes, but her tight black t-shirt and barely-there shorts looked so good that he thought the best thing would be for him to get rid of his own clothes pronto.

He must have suggested this in his kiss, because she was flushed when she pulled away.

"Not hungry for food then, are we?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Not really," Neville admitted, leaning back in for another kiss.

She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him immediately.

"Neville, do you trust me?"

He let his puzzlement show, didn't Ginny know already how much he trusted her? He'd trusted her with his life when they fought side by side with Luna and the rest of the Army. He'd trusted her with secret desires he hadn't thought he'd ever find the words for.

"Of course I do," he said simply.

Ginny nodded, and Neville watched her pull out her wand, tucked into her shorts, and point it at a piece of silky material lying on a table. It flew up to his face and blindfolded him. For a second, he was disorientated, but the softness of the material and the familiar sounds and scents of the room reassured him.

Ginny took his hands and slowly guided him out of the living room. He could work out where they were headed, and Neville couldn’t but smile as she turned them to the left, through the open doorway to the room with the outsize bed. But as soon as he stepped in, he was hit by a new scent, some sort of tropical fruit mixed in with the usual beeswax, detergent and Ginny smells.

And then he heard a chuckle, familiar, but oh so unexpected.

"L-Luna?" he asked.

"Surprise!" she and Ginny chorused, and Neville’s jeans were suddenly too tight.

"But, but-how?" he asked, his face turning to where he thought the voices came from. Luna was meant to be in South America for another week, and he and Ginny were meant to be planning her welcome home celebrations that night.

"I had a chance to Portkey back early," Luna said.

"Good," Neville said fervently.

"And now you're here we can finally have reunion sex," Ginny said, her hands tracing out a pattern on Neville's wrist. He was sure the hairs on his arm were standing on end.

"You waited for me," he said softly.

"Only just," Luna replied. Neville could imagine.

"Now the question is: blindfold on or off, Nev?" Ginny asked. And though he wanted to see Luna after such a long time, though he would never have thought that he would turn down the chance to watch her and Ginny, the prospect of being with them and relying on his other senses was turning him on incredibly.

"On now, off later," Neville said. "Please."

It wasn't the last time he said 'please' that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood. 
> 
> The cherimoya is a south American fruit.


End file.
